


Forced Care

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [15]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Caring Nightmare, Confused Horror, Depression, Force Feeding, Horror refusing food, Loss of appitite, M/M, Mentioned/Reference starvation, eating problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Horror has barely eaten in days, if he ever. This makes the gang worried and Nightmare has to take this in his own hands by force feeding him before he starves himself.





	Forced Care

**Author's Note:**

> So during a Kinktober roleplay, I had an idea to make Horror suddenly losing interest in food for some reason. This strange behavior makes the gang worry and causes Nightmare to actually force him to eat. Here's the result. 
> 
> X - Nightmare, Cross  
> me - Horror

Horror looks down at the ground with blank and bored eye lights. He's sitting on the couch staring at nothing. He feels...empty. Not fine but not, not fine either. Just...nothing.

He couldn't bring himself to care. It's better than being sad or in pain.

~~~

Cross looked at Horror worriedly as he ate a sandwich on another couch facing the larger skeleton.

"You want some?" He asked gently.

~~~

Horror looks over at Cross and the sandwich he's offering. He looks at the food blankly for a moment before he looks away with a shake of his skull.

"No thanks." he mumbled softly.

~~~

"Horror? I couldn't help but notice that you haven't eaten much, if at all, these last few days. Please eat something?" He explained, holding the sandwich out to the taller skeleton.

~~~

Horror leaned away from the food, staring at it with slight disgust. He doesn't feel like eating. In fact, food just suddenly made him feel nauseous. "No. 'm fine."

~~~

Cross frowned worriedly. He had never seen Horror look at food like that.

"Okay." He relented with a sigh, standing up. He was going to report this to Nightmare as soon as possible. He speed-walked out of the room, hoping that Horror wouldn't try to stop him.

~~~

Horror watched blankly as Cross practically ran out the room. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care. He turns back to the floor with a soft exhale. His stomach grumbled but he didn't acknowledge it. He doesn't feel hungry. Maybe he's sick? He doesn't feel sick.

He doesn't feel anything.

~~~

Cross slammed open the door to Nightmare's room loudly. The latter looked up from his paperwork, frowning slightly.

"What is it, Cross?" He asked calmly.

"Something's wrong with Horror. He's not eating." Cross explained, sounding slightly panicked.

Nightmare frowned. That is unusual. He abandoned his paperwork and stood up.

"I'll handle it." He promised, walking to the living room quickly. Cross had come from that direction so Horror should be there.

~~~

Horror had his eyes closed as he leaned onto the arm rest on the couch. Besides the soft slow movements of his ribs from breathing, he's not moving. He had been getting slower lately. And having less energy. But he doesn't think any of it.

Horror blinks his eyes open lazily when he heard footsteps coming closer. He flicks his eye over to see Nightmare. He doesn't greet the other.

~~~

"What's wrong, Horror?" Nightmare asked, getting straight to the point. He sat down next to the taller, looking down at him expectantly.

~~~

Horror looks up at Nightmare confused. Is there something wrong? He doesn't know anything that's wrong. 

"Nothing?" he says softly in confusion.

~~~

"Stop lying. We both know that's not true." Nightmare warned, glaring at Horror.

"You need to eat something."

~~~

Horror frowned slightly in confusion and lifts his head from the arm rest. "But I'm not lying? And no thanks. I'm not hungry."

~~~

Nightmare scoffed at him. The Horror he knew was always hungry. It didn't matter what you gave him. He would eat it as long as it wasn't too spicy.

"Wait here." Nightmare ordered, walking to the kitchen.

~~~

"Uh...okay?" Horror said softly as he watched Nightmare walk off. What's up with him?

Horror rested his skull back onto the arm rest and closes his eyes. He wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway.

~~~

Nightmare emerged from the kitchen a while later with a soup and all of Horror's favourite snacks he could think of. He put them all onto the coffee table and sat down next to Horror.

~~~

Horror opened his eyes when he felt someone sitting down beside him and spots the coffee table covered in food. Cake, pie, tarts and more snacks. All of them in various different flavors. Usually he would pounce on them without a thought the moment he could.

But instead he turns away from the sight and closes his eyes again, ignoring the sweet treats.

~~~

"Horror. We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Nightmare explained, sitting the shorter skeleton up and hugging him. He grabbed the bowl of soup and scooped up a spoonful with a tentacle, holding it in front of Horror's mouth.

~~~

Horror felt surprised when Nightmare suddenly moved him hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides. Usually he'd be happy to get a hug but now...he doesn't feel anything.

Horror leaned away from the spoon with an annoyed grumble. What the hell?!

~~~

"You're eating that." Nightmare murmured in a warning tone, following the movement of Horror's skull to stay at his mouth.

~~~

Horror kept his mouth firmly shut as he turns even farther away from the spoon, grumbling unhappily. He's not hungry dammit! What part of that doesn't anyone understand?!

~~~

"I can hear your stomach grumbling with hunger." Nightmare pointed out with a huff. Horror wasn't used to going so long without food anymore and it was showing. Horror had been eating regularly and getting healthier. Nightmare would do anything to keep it that way. Even if it means force feeding him. 

Nightmare gently used his tentacles to turn Horror's head into his direction, looking into his eyes deeply.

"Please stop destroying yourself..." He murmured softly.

~~~

"Mmm!" Horror protested unhappily when his skull was turned and locked into Nightmare's eye. Nightmare's words made him upset. He's not destroying himself! He's just not hungry!

He shook his skull. "I'm not!" he protested. 

~~~

"You are." Nightmare insisted, pressing a finger against Horror's teeth to open his mouth forcefully.

"This is only for your best..." He murmured softly.

~~~

"Ah!" Horror yelped in displeasure when Nightmare forced his mouth open. He struggles to shake his skull out of Nightmare's grip. He could just bite down but he doesn't want to take Nightmare's finger off!

"Nghare!" Horror said, it was hard to speak when his mouth is being forced open.

~~~

"You need to eat. If you don't cooperate I have to force you." Nightmare explained calmly, forcing Horror's mouth open wider and putting the spoon into his mouth.

~~~

Horror struggled against Nightmare but the other was too strong. He felt the spoon being forced inside his open mouth, almost hitting his throat. He had to swallow the soup to avoid choking. He continues to struggle.

~~~

"Stop struggling. I just want to help you." Nightmare huffed, putting another spoonful of soup into Horror's mouth.

He was not going to stop until that rumbling in Horror's stomach area stopped. He needed food.

~~~

"Nga!" Horror grumbled unhappily as he kept struggling. He doesn't need help! He's fine!

Horror had to swallow another spoonful to avoid choking. "Na!" he protested.

~~~

Nightmare used a tentacle to pet his skull gently, taking great care not to touch his injury.

He put another few spoonfuls into his mouth, completely ignoring his struggles and protests as a few tentacles just held him tighter.

~~~

Horror's struggles slowly weakened as more of Nightmare's tentacles restrained him. He relaxed slightly when a tentacle rubbed his skull.

He's slowly stopped fighting Nightmare's force feeding. While it is annoying, it was started to feel okay. Something settling inside of him making him feel...better? "Na?" he hums in confusion.

~~~

"Good..." Nightmare hummed softly, putting away the almost empty bowl of food. He picked up a plate with a piece of strawberry-cheesecake on it. He took a fork and cut a small piece off, putting it into Horror's mouth.

~~~

Horror's eye followed Nightmare's movements and struggled lightly when he saw another piece of food heading for him. Horror's breathing stuttered when Nightmare put something sweet and tangy in his mouth. He swallowed the sweet food, whining softly. His eyes begging for Nightmare to stop.

~~~

"No, Horror. You have to eat." Nightmare argued, putting another bigger piece of cake into his mouth.

~~~

Horror looked at Nightmare's eye pleadingly as he whined. He swallowed another piece of that sweet thing as his breathing stuttered into a mock sob. He doesn't want to eat.

~~~

Nightmare rubbed his skull gently, trying to calm him down.

"Shh..." He murmured softly as he fed Horror another piece of cake.

~~~

Horror sniffled softly as he swallowed another bite with another whine. He stopped struggling now, but he still doesn't like this. He doesn't need to be forced to eat! He can eat when he's hungry!

~~~

"Shh... You need to eat..." Nightmare murmured, putting the empty plate onto the coffee table. He hugged Horror with his tentacles gently, taking a small cookie.

~~~

Horror whimpered while shaking his skull. "Na...!" he protested, gulping with a soft sniff at the sight of another sweet treat.

~~~

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed him gently, putting the cookie into Horror's mouth. He took his finger out of the shorter skeleton's mouth to let him chew.

~~~

"Nga.." Horror licked his teeth to get rid of the soreness. He looks down at the cookie, pulling it out with one hand. He looks at it slightly disgusted but reluctantly took a bite of the cookie. Nightmare would have force him to eat it if he refused. 

After about five bites, the small cookie has been completely eaten and swallowed. Horror licked his mouth. Chocolate? Why did he just taste the cookie? He didn't taste it before.

~~~

Nightmare hugged him close, pulling him onto his lap gently.

"What's wrong, Horror?" He asked quietly, rubbing his back gently.

~~~

Horror made a soft noise when he was hugged. He didn't fight against Nightmare's hold, just staring at his hands in confusion.

"I... I'm not sure." Horror said softly. "I- I didn't feel hungry. I still don't. But I..."

~~~

Nightmare hugged him slightly closer, one of his tentacles gently petting the shorter skeleton's skull.

~~~

Horror sighs softly and leaned slightly into the touch. "I don't know." he says softly.

He looks over at the array of foods with an unrecognizable look in his eyes. He wanted to eat but at the same time he doesn't want to touch the food.

~~~

Nightmare nodded, rubbing his back gently. He took another cookie and held it out to Horror.

~~~

Horror looked at the sweet treat uncertainly before he hesitantly took the offered cookie. He slowly took a bite and chewed slowly, his movements slow in general.

~~~

Nightmare rubbed Horror's skull encouragingly. He was moving concerningly slowly... Safe to say he was very worried.

~~~

Horror finished his small cookie after a few minutes, swallowing the chocolate treat. He closes his eyes for a bit, leaning into Nightmare's touch. He doesn't feel better but he doesn't feel numb either. He doesn't know what he's feeling.

~~~

Nightmare got a small bag of chips from the coffee table and opened it, taking a chip and handing it to Horror.

He concentrated on getting the other to feel better, blocking out his worry for that time.

~~~

Horror reached out slowly for the offered chip and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. It was salty but nice.

He looked between Nightmare and the bag of chips, curling in on himself slightly.

~~~

"Do you want to eat something else?" Nightmare asked, petting Horror's skull gently. He didn't want the other to feel more uncomfortable than necessary.

~~~

"I-I..." Horror stuttered before he looks down at his hands. He doesn't know if he wants to eat in general. "I don't know."

~~~

"That's okay..." Nightmare murmured softly, petting his skull gently.

"If you look over to the coffee table, does anything catch your eye?" He asked quietly.

~~~

Horror leaned into the touch slightly and looks over the table for anything that caught his eye-or made him didn't want to puke.

He looks over the array of foods but nothing seem to catch his eye. So he just picks a random one. "The...pockey sticks?"

~~~

Nightmare nodded and picked the package up with one of his tentacles, handing it to Horror.

"Here you go..." He murmured, pulling the shorter a bit closer.

~~~

"Thank you." Horror mumbled softly as the took the package. He opens it and pulls out one of the sticks, nibbling it slowly. Chocolate and nuts. Not that bad.

He leans onto Nightmare as he slowly ate the small treat in small nibbles. 

~~~

Nightmare watched Horror slowly eat the pocky stick.

He'd have to monitor Horror carefully the next few weeks and make sure he starts eating normally again or else he'll have to do this again. Not that he minded. He'd do anything to keep his boys healthy and happy. 

~~~

It took about half an hour for Horror to finish half the packet before he pushed it away. He suddenly doesn't feel like eating anymore.

"I'm sorry." Horror mumbled softly. "I don't know why. I just...don't want to eat."

~~~

"It's okay..." Nightmare murmured softly. Horror had eaten much more than he thought he would have.

"I'm proud of you." He added quietly, rubbing his skull gently.

~~~

Horror closes his eyes and leaned into the touch. His Soul craving the soft gentle touch. "I'm sorry..."

~~~

"It's alright..." Nightmare replied softly, nuzzling his skull gently.

~~~

"I didn't mean to stop eating." Horror said softly, his voice guilty. "I just...I wasn't hungry."

~~~

"I know. You'd never do that." Nightmare murmured quietly, nuzzling his cheek bone gently.

~~~

Horror made a sound between a hum and a whine. "I don't know why. I feel bad. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

~~~

"Hey... It's alright... If you ever feel like that again please tell me, okay?" Nightmare explained, hugging Horror tightly.

~~~

Horror nodded and snuggled into Nightmare's jacket. "Okay. 'm sorry."

~~~

"Please don't apologise. It wasn't your fault, Horror." Nightmare murmured, hugging the shorter skeleton closer.

~~~

Horror closes his eyes with a soft hum. He's too tired to protest anymore. He just wants to sleep. Maybe the food is making him sleepy.

~~~

Nightmare rubbed the shorter's back gently, trying to lull him to sleep. He needed some time for his magic to accept the food and for it to replenish.

~~~

Horror felt his eye lids growing heavy at the comforting touch from Nightmare. One would think nightmares wouldn't be comforting. But this Nightmare is.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, his ribs rising and falling slowly.

~~~

Nightmare sighed when Horror finally fell asleep and stood up, carrying him to his own room. He'd do some more paperwork- no. He'd go to bed early and make sure Horror was alright.

After all. His boys were more important than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Tell us if you enjoyed it!


End file.
